


Love Letter

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Woohyun is mad that Sunggyu keeps on forgetting special dates in their lives and thinks that he might not truly love him, until he meets Sungjong and Myungsoo and he realizes that real love doesn't work that way.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from AFF. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!

Woohyun was mad.

 

How could Sunggyu forget that today was their anniversary?

 

Woohyun even took a leave from work today so he could prepare something special for his husband. He had been so excited to sleep the night before just so he could wake up early and greet Sunggyu, only to wake up finding out that his husband already left for work.

 

He was hopeful. He thought maybe Sunggyu didn't greet him in the morning because he wanted to surprise him that night. Maybe Sunggyu prepared something special for them, like a dinner date, so he decided not to greet his husband until he comes home from work.

 

Woohyun waited. He cleaned their house. He took out the trash. He did the laundry. He did a lot of things he usually didn't want to do, so Sunggyu won't have to do anything when he gets home anymore and they could relax and spend some time together.

 

 

Woohyun had been in the living room watching a drama while waiting for his husband, when he received a text from Sunggyu.

 

~

 

From: GyuGyu ♡

I might go home late tonight. Something happened at work. Don't wait for me anymore. Don't forget to eat dinner. Love you.

 

~

 

Woohyun threw his phone, a bit harshly, and it broke. He should have already expected this. Sunggyu forgot their anniversary. He already had a bad feeling when Sunggyu called earlier only to ask him whether they have already paid the water bill or not and had just hung up after Woohyun had answered his question.

 

This wasn't the first time Sunggyu forgot a special day. The most recent one was when he forgot Woohyun's birthday and had only been able to greet him the next morning. Woohyun didn't talk to him for a week after that.

 

No matter how Woohyun look at it, it was unfair. How can he be the only one keeping track of the special dates in their life? How can he be the only one to care about celebrating anniversaries? How can he be the only one to remember?

 

Woohyun didn't have any appetite to eat dinner anymore and he felt like he was getting suffocated inside their own home so he grabbed his coat and decided to go out.

 

He didn't have a specific place in mind. He just wanted to walk wherever his feet would take him until he cools down and he doesn't feel so frustrated anymore.

 

Earlier, he had wanted to hug and kiss Sunggyu once he arrived home, but that thought is gone now. He was so mad he doesn't want to go back to their house for the night.

 

He wanted to be alone.

 

He decided to come to the park and sit down on one of the benches. There were only a few people around and some of them were about to go home already.

 

Just the perfect place for Woohyun right now.

 

He sat there alone for a while until a young man, only a few years younger than him, came up to him and ask something.

 

"Excuse me. I'm sorry for bothering you, but could you please tell me where I am right now? I kind of don't know how I got here." said the young man.

 

He thought the young man's question was weird but he decided to tell him the name of the park anyway.

 

"Thanks." The young man thanked him after he answered and sat beside him.

 

"I'm Sungjong." The young man introduced himself.

 

Woohyun didn't want to talk, but the young man named Sungjong seemed like he needed someone to talk to right now. So Woohyun had set aside his anger and talked to Sungjong.

 

"I'm Woohyun. Why are you alone? Do you really have no idea why you got here?"

 

"As weird as it may sound, yes, I don't have any idea why I came to this place and where I come from." Sungjong smiled sheepishly and then his expression turned into a worried one.

 

"I had been walking here for hours but all I could remember was my name. I don't even remember where I live." Sungjong continued.

 

Strange. Woohyun thought. How can something like that happen to someone?

 

"You don't really remember anything? Did you try going to the police?" Woohyun asked.

 

"I did. But I couldn't answer most of the questions they asked me as I could only remember my name. They told me they'll try to contact other stations and see if there have been any reports of a missing person. I waited for a few hours but nothing happened so I decided to leave. I walked until I came to this park."

 

Woohyun doesn't know how to help Sungjong. How will he able to help him if all he knows is his name?

 

"Do you have a phone or a wallet?" Woohyun asked. Maybe there's something in them that could help Sungjong.

 

"I checked my phone but the battery is dead." Sungjong explained. "and here's my wallet." Sungjong showed his wallet to Woohyun.

 

Woohyun examined the wallet and there wasn't any ID, only a few bills.

 

Woohyun further examined the wallet and eventually found a secret pocket. There was a folded piece of paper in it. He took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 

It was a letter. A love letter.

 

~ 

"Dear Sungjong,

It has been a year since we met each other but I know it will always be just like yesterday for you. I know you may not remember me again tomorrow but I will always be there to remind you about me, about us. I will never get tired of reminding you. Everyday is a challenge for me to show you how much I love you and to make you fall for me again and again. Everyday is an opportunity to create good memories with you, even if I'll probably be the only one to remember them.

Every night, before we go to sleep, I get scared, scared that you might forget about me again, scared that a day will come when you wake up and you would tell me you don't love me anymore. But you would always assure me that even if you don't remember me again tomorrow, even if your mind forgets, your heart won't. You would tell me you love me and you would kiss me until I forget my worries and fall asleep. 

I am worried now that even when you haven't slept yet you tend to forget things already, but I will be strong for the both of us. I will always help you remember. My love for you never wavered. It never did and it never will. I will tell youeveryday that I love you until it gets stuck in your mind. Untilyou don't forget about it anymore. Even if you forget me, I will always love you.

 

I love you Sungjong.

 

Love,

Myungsoo

 

 

By the time Woohyun finished reading the letter, he was already crying. He read the letter aloud at first but his voice became shaky and his eyes began to water by the time he read the second paragraph. He had difficulty in controlling back his sobs while he read until the last part.

 

Sungjong was also silently crying beside him. Even when he can't remember anything, he knows deep inside that whoever this Myungsoo was, he loves him. Even when he can't remember a face with that name, he can feel in his heart that Myungsoo is special to him.

 

"Don't worry Sungjong. Wherever Myungsoo is, we will look for him." Woohyun declared after he recovered from crying. "I won't leave you until we find him, ok?"

 

Sungjong nodded as he wiped his tears.

 

"Have you eaten already?" Woohyun asked.

 

"No. Not yet." Sungjong answered honestly.

 

"Come on. Let's eat first."

 

Sungjong followed Woohyun as they made their way to a restaurant.

 

They were about to enter the restaurant when a guy not far from them shouted Sungjong's name.

 

"Sungjong?!" the guy shouted.

 

Woohyun and Sungjong looked in the guy's direction. The guy was about the same age as Sungjong and he had some handsome features. His face would have looked perfect, if not for his eyes. They were red and puffy, like someone who had cried for hours.

 

The guy ran towards Sungjong and hugged him, one hand on Sungjong's waist and the other on Sungjong's hair. He hugged Sungjong as if he was the most fragile thing on earth.

 

"Thank God I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the man cried on Sungjong's shoulders.

 

"W-who are you?" Sungjong asked although he already had a feeling who the guy was.

 

The guy stopped hugging Sungjong and took a step back.

 

"I'm so sorry. You must have forgotten me. I'm M-myungsoo. I'm your husband." Myungsoo told him while hanging his head low.

 

Sadness was evident in Myungsoo's voice, but he also sounded like he had already expected it to happen.

 

"I-I'll explain everything when we get home, okay?" Myungsoo told Sungjong soothingly.

 

He was caressing Sungjong's hair when he noticed another person standing beside them.

 

"Oh. Were you the one who found Sungjong, sir?" Myungsoo asked Woohyun.

 

"I just found him. I was about to treat him to dinner when you arrived." Woohyun smiled.

 

Myungsoo turned his head to Sungjong and asked "You haven't eaten yet?"

 

Sungjong nodded.

 

"How about I treat you both to dinner first before you go home? I would like to have some chat with the both you for a while." Woohyun offered.

 

 

During dinner, Myungsoo properly introduced himself and Woohyun did the same. Myungsoo explained everything about Sungjong and his condition.

 

He told them about how he and Sungjong met and fell in love. He said that even though he discovered Sungjong's condition, he never stopped loving him. In fact, he learned to appreciate each day he spent with Sungjong more. He spent each day loving Sungjong and enjoying it to the fullest.

 

He told them that their house is full of pictures; pictures of him and Sungjong spending their everyday lives together. He had started taking pictures when he learned about Sungjong's condition. For others, it might be tiresome to always keep a record of their everyday lives, but for Myungsoo every single day with Sungjong was never ordinary. Everyday was special, and the only way to preserve them was to capture them.

 

If he could, he would capture every second, every moment of every single day he is with Sungjong, his soulmate, his other half, his one true love.

 

Sungjong wanted to cry. He didn't know someone loved him this much. He didn't know someone would willingly go through the pain of being forgotten over and over again just to make him feel loved. He felt so thankful having Myungsoo beside him. He felt secured. He felt safe. He felt loved.

 

He wanted to let Myungsoo know he loves him too. He wanted Myungsoo to know how grateful and lucky he felt to be loved by him. He didn't know how to put it into words so instead, he pulled Myungsoo into a warm embrace.

 

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me. I l-love you." He muttered in Myungsoo's shoulders.

 

 

Woohyun smiled at the beautiful scene in front of him. If only Sunggyu was here right now.

 

'Right, Sunggyu.' Woohyun thought.

 

"Uhm. I really wish I could spend more time and have more conversation with you guys, but I really need to go right now and I think both of you have some catching up to do as well. If it's alright with you two, let's meet each other again some time." Woohyun told the couple and exchanged contact numbers with them. This wasn't going to be the last time he will be seeing them, he will make sure of that.

 

He paid for the the tab and bid Myungsoo and Sungjong goodbye.

 

 

 

 

Woohyun didn't notice that he was already half-walking and half-running as he made his way home. He wanted to see someone so badly, who had probably arrived home by now.

 

Woohyun opened the door to their home and found a frantic Sunggyu.

 

"Oh my God, Woohyun! I thought something happened to you!" Sunggyu exclaimed and hugged Woohyun.

 

"Why was your cellphone broken? I couldn't contact you. I imagined all the possible things that could have happened and I didn't like any of them." Sunggyu told Woohyun as tears started welling up his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry." Woohyun muttered. He didn't expect his husband to worry this much for him, to the point of crying.

 

"No. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I forgot about our own anniversary. Please forgive me." Sunggyu released Woohyun from his hug and knelt in front of him while crying.

 

Woohyun cried and knelt as well. He had already forgiven Sunggyu even before he asked for it.

 

"I should have been more understanding. I know you tend to forget things sometimes because of your work but I was too selfish. I will never let something like this ruin our love for each other." Woohyun looked at Sunggyu and cupped his cheeks. "I have realized something today. It doesn't matter if we forget some special event in our lives. As long as our love for each other is strong, and we never forget it, that's what matters most."

 

Sunggyu smiled and cupped Woohyun's cheeks as well. He was truly sorry for not being able to do something special for Woohyun on their anniversary, but he is very thankful to have such an understanding and loving husband. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his husband's lips. He will make it up to him tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Myungsoo and Sungjong wen't home after Woohyun left.

 

When they arrived, Sungjong realized that Myungsoo wasn't exaggerating when he said their home was full of pictures of him and Sungjong together. The walls were literally covered with different kinds photos. They showed the various activities they have done together and the different places they have visited. Myungsoo had really dedicated a lot of his time putting them all together. It was his masterpiece. A work of art and love.

 

It saddened Sungjong that he couldn't remember doing any of them, but he was glad he did a lot of those fun things together with Myungsoo. He wanted to more of those with his husband, do crazier and more adventurous stuff together and capture them and fill their house with even more memories.

 

Myungsoo smiled looking at Sungjong as he scanned the pictures around their house. There was some sort of glint in his eyes as he saw the photos. He always does that everyday and Myungsoo would never get sick and tired of seeing him do that. It means more when Sungjong appreciates his output as if it was always his first time to look at them, which is technically true, and still gets awed every time.

 

 

When they got to their room, Sungjong remembered the letter Woohyun found in his wallet a while ago. He brought it out and told Myungsoo he found it in his wallet.

 

"Oh this one." Myungsoo said as he recognized the letter. "I wrote this last week. Aside from the pictures, I always write letters to you every week. You keep them in your treasure box and you read them whenever I remind you that I have written them for you. I didn't know you kept one in your wallet." Myungsoo smiled a bit shyly.

 

His husband was so cute that Sungjong couldn't help but place quick kiss on Myungsoo's cheeks. "Thanks Myungsoo."

 

"For what?" Myungsoo asked.

 

"For everything." Sungjong answered. He knows Myungsoo already understood what he meant.

 

 

When they went to bed and were about sleep, Sungjong asked "Will you make me fall in love with you again tomorrow?"

 

Myungsoo smiled and moved Sungjong's head close to his chest. "I will."

 

As Myungsoo drifted to sleep, his mind was filled with thoughts of new possible things he could do with Sungjong tomorrow, of new memories they could create together and it made him smile.

 

It was his birthday today, but Sungjong didn't need to remember that. Finding him and having him sleep in his arms before the day ended is more than enough for him already. It was the best gift he could ever wish for.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sungjong's condition is kinda like the one Drew Barrymore has in 50 First Dates. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday Dearest Myungsoo!


End file.
